


Independence (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

by konfuse



Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Flashback, Gen, Headcanon, Independence, Musing, Pre-Canon, Strong Female Characters, badass female characters, strong woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Sometimes independence means to become dependent to something else.
Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Independence (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

This was a completely new situation. Shakky had not thought that her independence would become a dependence so soon again but now she was the owner of a bar in one of the most swashbuckling areas of the Sabaody Archipelago.   
And just because she beat the former owner in arm wrestling. It wasn’t her fault that he had been so weak.   
She sighed. It was probably for the best. She was still young but her last clash with Garp had been very narrow. Well, that Marine maniac could hunt down others now. Also, this was an area frequented by most Pirates and Marines alike. It was like hiding in the middle of the street in plain sight. It was as good a spot as any.

She started with ripping out all of the old furniture, rebuilding and refurnishing it completely… ripping off… that was a good name she should keep that in mind.   
With a satisfied smile she looked around the new inventory. Yeah that would be good. She could keep an eye on everyone important. Uprising Rookies would cross here and it was always good to know what the World Government was up to. And not to forget the Nobles, the Fishmen and the normal Marines.   
At least it wouldn’t be boring. Time to replenish with alcohol and food and to make her new Rip-Off-Bar known. 

**Author's Note:**

> Women!Wanted Zine is a fanzine that wants to celebrate the women and girls in One Piece because they are awesome and strong and deserve more. On the discord Server we are training to writ short-ficlets with prompts.  
> This is the second prompt  
> -> 500 (or 227 in this case) words about any OP woman, inspired by the word "independence"  
> If you want to join in on the fun (the zine) we are still looking for writer for [some of the amazing ladies.](https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/character-list)  
>   
> And when you've decided to join, [just apply here.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScZfuNcW-UytrBIGhcSjwPnTDf4_Tye8pXf9iE5x4SalLfQeg/viewform)


End file.
